Chris i Lindsay
thumb|right|250px|Chris jest czasami zirytowany głupotą Lindsay i tym że zapomina jego imienia. Chris i Lindsay jest to jedna z niewielu przyjaźni między gospodarzem a zawodnikiem. Lindsay w przeciwieństwie do większości zawodników, lubiła Chrisa choć czasami zapominała jak on się nazywa. Jest też świadoma okrucieństwa Chrisa i czasami wydaje się go nie lubić. Chris natomiast wydaje się lubić Lindsay i czasami traktuje ją lepiej niż innych zawodników. Zgadza się też z innymi chłopakami że Lindsay jest ładna ale też dodaje że jest głupia. W Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, Chris często przypominał Lindsay jak głosować i nie pozwala jej chodzić na zakupy gdyż podczas sezonu odwiedzili miasta mody jak Nowy York i Paryż. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 thumb|left|210px|Lindsay nie może sobie przypomnieć kim jest Chris. Kiedy Lindsay przypływa na wyspę, Chris mówi "nie kieska laska" nawiązując do jej urody. Gdy Lindsay wita Chrisa zapomina kim on jest. Chris próbował jej przypomnieć mówiąc jej swoje imię i tym że jest gospodarzem programu. Lindsay wtedy go sobie przypomniała. Później gdy Chris tłumaczy wszystkim zawodnikom zasady programu, Lindsay zwraca się do niego "Kyle" i prosi go o pokój z widokiem na jezioro ponieważ jest najładniejsza. Chris wtedy jej mówi że to że jest najładniejsza to nie ma znaczenia i po raz kolejny przypomina jej że nazywa się Chris. Awantura przy grze w zbijaka Gdy Chris przypomina wszystkim zasady gry w zbijaka. Lindsay pyta się go co ma zrobić jak piłka leci w jej stronę. Chris mówi jej by zrobiła unik i rzuca w jej stronę piłkę a ta nie skumała i dostała prosto w twarz. Ekstremalna tortura Chris zaniemówił i był zaskoczony gdy Lindsay wyrolowała Duncana w wyzwaniu dzięki czemu wygrała wyzwanie dla drużyny. Mów mi wujku Lindsay była zadowolona gdy Chris wybrał ją do wyzwania "woskowania piankami" dzięki której jej skóra była gładka i podziękowała mu, ale po raz kolejny zapomniała jego imienia i nazwała go "Szef". Chris wtedy po raz kolejny przypomina jej że ma na imię Chris. Ukryj się i bądź podstępny Chris świetnie się bawił kosztem Lindsay i jej niezdolności do znalezienia dobrej kryjówki w wyzwaniu. Kiedy ta ukryła się pod kocem w jednym z łóżek zawodników, Chris od razu poinformował o jej lokalizacji Szefowi kuchni powodując że Lindsay uciekła ze strachu. Ucieka do jednej z toalet. Chris wtedy jej radzi by się postarała wygrać. Wtedy Lindsay ucieka a Chris stwierdził że Lindsay zostanie złapana jako pierwsza. S01E17 Lindsay pod kocem.png|Chris śmieje się z kryjówki Lindsay i nasyła na nią Szefa. S01E17 Czyj rekord oglądalności.png|Chris daje rade Lindsay by znalazła sobie lepszą kryjówkę. Przednia zabawa thumb|right|210px|Chris odpływa z Lindsay, Łódką Przegranych. Gdy Lindsay zajęła drugie miejsce w wyścigu rowerowym. Chris jej mówi że zajęła ostatnie miejsce gdyż Duncan i Owen nie ukończyli wyścigu, związku z tym zostaje wyeliminowana z programu. Był też pod wrażeniem gdy Lindsay wygarnęła wszystko co myśli o Heather która ją tylko wykorzystywała. O dziwo, z nieznanych przyczyn, Chris odpłynął z Lindsay Łódką Przegranych. Plan Totalnej Porażki Uwaga, potwór! Gdy Chris bierze wszystkich zawodników na wycieczkę po opuszczonym planie filmowym. Lindsay pyta go czy pokażą ich w kinie. Ten jej mówi że pokażą ich w telewizji i ze złością mówi jej ze ma mu nie przerywać. Później gdy Lindsay chciała zrobić zdjęcie Szefowi który goni szopa, Chris nagle dał gazdo dechy przez co Lindsay upada. Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie Podczas wyzwania surfingowego, gdy Lindsay bierze w nim udział. Chris widzi że dobrze jej idzie i używa wszystkich przeszkód by ta przegrała co mu się udaje. Później gdy jest kolej Duncana w wyzwaniu któremu lepiej idzie. Chris nie ma już niczym w niego rzucić więc rzuca w niego ranną Lindsay. 3:10 do Obłędowa Gdy Lindsay przez przypadek złapała się a lasso, które sama zarzuciła. Obwinia za to Chrisa który nie dotrzymał danego słowa i nie zabrał jej do centrum handlowego. Dzieci za milion dolarów Chris przydzielił Lindsay i Harolda do wyzwania bokserskiego ze względu na ich słabe wyniki podczas treningu. Pomimo tego że Lindsay znokautowała Harolda, Chris ogłasza jego zwycięzcą zamiast Lindsay. Tłumaczy to tym że zdobył wiele punktów za walkę w zwolnionym tempie a jej odjął punkty za to że gryzła pianki które służył jako rękawice bokserskie, mówiąc że to było nie sportowe zachowanie i nazywa ją "panią Tyson". Lindsay nie zgodziła się z tym werdyktem i próbowała zaatakować Chrisa ale została powstrzymana przez swoją drużynę. Super Haro-ld thumb|left|210px|Lindsay jako Super Babeczka podoba się Chris'owi. Chris'owi spodobał się strój Super Babeczki zrobiony przez Lindsay i pomimo protestu Courtney, kontynuował sędziowanie. Dał jej również największą ilość punktów w pierwszej części wyzwania gdyż jako dziecko był wielkim fanem Super Babeczki. Courtney nie zgodziła się z tym gdyż Lindsay skopiowała pomysł Super Babeczki ale Chris nie zmienił decyzji i ogłosił że Lindsay jest zwyciężczynią pierwszej części wyzwania. Kiedy też Courtney uszkodziła "niewidzialny odrzutowiec" Lindsay, Chris stanął w jej obronie i odjął Courtney dwa punkt mimo że pierwsza część wyzwania się skończyła. Później wraz z innymi zawodnikami żartobliwie chciał się przejechać niewidzialnym odrzutowcem Lindsay. Duma księżniczki Chris wybrał Lindsay i Courtney by założyły szklany but by się dowiedzieć która ma być księżniczką w wyzwaniu gdyż obie wygrały ostatnie wyzwanie. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich i zażenowania Lindsay, miała dużą stopę. Chris starał się założyć jej buta na stopę mówiąc że "jakby próbował wcisną tyranozaura do smarta i kazał mu zapiąć pasy". Ostatecznie Chris zrezygnował i powiedział Lindsay że wygrałaby gdyby trzeba było włożyć palec do buta. Reguła kołysania thumb|210px|right|Lindsay krzyczy gdy Chris jej powiedział że porażenie z gitary uniemożliwi jej telefonowania. Gdy Chris wyjaśnia że w pierwszej części wyzwania trzeba grać na gitarze, Lindsay pyta się go czy granie na gitarze jest podobne do włączania magnetofonu. Chris sarkastycznie mówi jej że jest to nie mal identyczne. Mówi również zawodnikom że jeśli nie będą grać poprawnie to porazi ich prąd i nie będą już w stanie wciskać guzików. Lindsay się tym nie przejęła gdyż nie gra na gitarze. Chris wtedy pyta ją czy telefonuje. Słysząc to Lindsay zaczyna histerycznie krzyczeć. Później gdy Lindsay wygrywa drugą część wyzwania, Chris dał jej jej kciuk w górę. Był też pod wrażeniem jak wykorzystała paparazzi dla rozgłosu. Podczas Ceremonii wręczania Pozłacanych Chrisów, Lindsay została wyeliminowana. Chris ujawnia że przez przypadek zagłosowała na siebie. Kiedy Lindsay odjeżdża Limuzyną Łajz, Chris dodaje że program opuściła najładniejsza dziewczyna. Kto będzie milionerem? Chris był zły na Lindsay za to że wybrała finalistę na którego będzie głosować, nie każąc mu wykonać jakiegoś wyzwania i prosił ją by coś wymyśliła. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 Gdy Chris wyjaśnia Drużynie Zwycięzców jak mają głosować. Chris specjalnie pyta się Lindsay czy zrozumiała ponieważ zagłosował na siebie w poprzednim sezonie. Ta twierdzi że wszystko zrozumiała, ale podstemplowała wszystkie paszporty w tym siebie samom. Zakręcony Czas w Japonii Po drugiej porażce Drużyny Zwycięzców, Chris przypomina Lindsay sposób głosowania a ta irytującym tonem odpowiedziała że pamięta. Jednak tym razem, Lindsay nie zagłosowała gdyż była zajęta podziwianiem swojego paszportu. Ukochany Broadway Lindsay była szczęśliwa że są w Nowym Yorku gdyż chciała zrobić zakupy. Chris jednak powiedział jej że nie są tu by zrobić zakupy przez co Lindsay zaczęła histerycznie krzyczeć. Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy thumb|left|210px|Lindsay pyta się o zakupy ale Chris zatyka jej usta. Lindsay jest podekscytowana że są w Paryżu i ponownie mówi że chce zrobić zakupy ale tym razem z Tylerem. Jednak Chris wyjaśnia wyzwanie i ucisza Lindsay zamykając jej usta i znowu jej powiedział, że nie są tutaj by chodzić po sklepach. Przed tym jak Lindsay miał wykonać Skok Wstydu, próbowała pocałować Tylera ale Chris im nie pozwolił tłumaczyć to limitem czasu jednego odcinka. Przed skokiem chciała dać Tyler'owi całusa na odległość ale Chris po raz kolejny jej nie pozwolił. Aloha, Finał! Lindsay wraz z innymi zarodnikami, śmiała się gdy łódź Chrisa i Szefa została zatopiona przez Ezekiela. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Uciekający model thumb|left|210px|Chris sprowadza Lindsay by razem z nim i Szefem była jedną z jurorów. Chris sprowadził Lindsay z powrotem na wyspę jako sędzia (wraz z nim i Szefem) w wyzwaniu modowym. Nagle Wielka Stopa pada w szał po tym jak paparazzi Dakoty robili mu zdjęcia i porywa Lindsay. Chris bał się o bezpieczeństwo Lindsay i wysłał nowych zawodników na wyspę Kości by ją uratować a także by uniknąć odpowiedzialności karnej gdyby Lindsay została zjedzona przez Wielką stopę. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Bohaterowie kontra Dranie Lindsay otrzymała najwięcej głosów przez co została pierwszym wyeliminowanym zawodnikiem sezonu przez co musiała się podjąć Muszli Wstydu. Próbowała się wtedy pożegnać z drużyną, ale Chris ją spłukał zanim ta mogła się z nimi pożegnać. Ciekawostki *Podczas wywiadu z Christianem Potenza, stwierdził on że Chris byłby w związku z Lindsay, gdyby był zawodnikiem. *Oboje wraz z Beth, Duncanem, Izzy i Mike'em byli karani. Zobacz także Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Przyjaźnie